


I think I'm Sick

by justforlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Caring Harry, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reality, Sick Louis, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforlarry/pseuds/justforlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt "Could you write an imagine/one shot where Louis wakes up not feeling very good and Harry cuddles with him but they have to go to work and Louis just starts to feel worse and worse throughout the day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm Sick

Cheers erupted from the audience as Harry kissed Louis soundly on the stage. Millions of camera flashes went off around them as Louis giggled breathlessly into Harry’s mouth. Harry could hear the boys hoot and holler as Harry picked Louis up and spun him around. 

“That’s right everyone!” Niall yells in his broad accent. “Larry Stylinson is real!”

Thunderous cheers erupted from the crowd. 

Harry brought the microphone up to his mouth. “I lo—  
-

Harry was awoken from his peaceful slumber to the sound of a horrid wrenching sound coming from the bathroom. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand which read 7:02. He looked away from the clock and was about to tell Louis that they had to be at work at 8:00 when he heard the wrenching sound coming from the bathroom again.

Remembering why he woke up in the first place Harry stumbles his way to the bathroom. When he opened the door he is met with the sight of Louis curled over the toilet emptying his stomach. The image of Louis seemed to fully awaken Harry as he quickly moved over to Louis to pet his back comfortingly. 

Harry murmured sweet nothings into Louis’ ear as he continued to empty his stomach into the toilet. When Louis finished he flushed the toilet and turned his head to look at Harry. Louis’ skin looked a bit paler and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

“Think I’m sick Hazza” Louis states as he moves to stand up and head over to the sink to brush his teeth with one arm curled around his stomach.

Harry smiles softly “I see that babe. What hurts?” Harry says moving to stand behind Louis, looking at the blue eyed boy through the mirror. 

“Just my stomach” Louis says as he rinses the foamy toothpaste out of his mouth.

Harry starts to rub Louis’ shoulders. “Do you want me to call the boys and Paul and tell them we can’t come in today?” Harry asks Louis as they walk back into their bedroom. The boys were on a short break in the Where We Are tour and they scheduled today to go work in the studio on the new album.

“No, better not” Louis said as he changed out of his pajamas. “I am already starting to feel better. Maybe it was something I ate” He mumbled turning back to Harry and smiling up at him.

“Okay” Harry tells Louis as he moves to put his arms around Louis’ small frame. He can fell Louis nuzzle into his chest as he sways them back and forth. “But if you start to feel sick again you tell me and we will be on our way home. Just like that.” Harry tells Louis with a snap of his fingers. 

Louis giggles into Harry’s chest. Harry fondly looks down at his cute boyfriend who is dressed in one of Harry’s jumpers (which he is practically swimming in), a pair of sweatpants, and a beanie covering his caramel hair. 

“I love you Boobear” 

“I love you too Hazza”

~~

It was around 12:30 when Louis started to feel sick again. They had finished eating lunch about 15 minutes ago and now they were trying to get an idea of which songs should go on the album. Niall and Liam were arguing between a love ballad with meaningful lyrics and an upbeat song with a catchy chorus to see which song got the final spot on the album. 

“We already have enough fucking love songs on the album!” Niall argued, his face getting red with anger.

“No we don’t.” Liam argued back voice rising in pitch as he got more frustrated. “We need another solid ballad on the album to make it complete!”

Zayn and Harry watched the fight from the couch like it was a tennis match, their heads bobbing back and forth to try and keep up with Liam and Niall’s constant yelling. Meanwhile Louis was sitting on the couch in horror. He had beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and he could feel the bile start to rise up again.

“Harry” Louis whispered because he could not bring himself to talk any louder, but with the screaming match happening in front of them he would have to be louder. Louis tugged as hard as he could, which was not very hard, on Harry’s sleeve. “Harry!”

Finally Harry turned his head to look at Louis. Seeing the state Louis was in he could tell that his boyfriend was about to be sick. Harry hastily stood up and ran to the nearest rubbish bin and brought it over to Louis. Almost immediately after Louis took ahold of the bin he was throwing up his lunch into it.

“Shh baby, it’s alright” Harry calmly shushed as he rubbed up and down Louis’ back with his hand. 

Around them Liam and Niall seemed to stop fighting and Zayn also started rubbing Louis’ back.

“Louis isn't feel that well today boys” Harry tells them as Louis sets the bucket down, leans back, and closes his eyes.

“Shit, sorry Lou” Niall says and Liam mumbles his apology while looking a bit sheepish. 

“It’s kay” Louis mumbles.

“Lads I think we’re gonna head home.” Harry tells the boys. “I’m going to pick you up Lou. Okay?” Harry asks Louis.

Louis nods his head not wanting to make much movement. Harry picks him up bridal style and starts to head out of the studio.

“Feel better Lou” Zayn says and Niall and Liam tell him the same.

Harry thanks god in his head for the studio not being mobbed by fans because management would have their heads.

The ride home is short and Louis thankfully does not get sick again. When they enter the house Harry sends Louis up to bed while Harry gets him some medicine. Harry walks up the stairs their bedroom while balancing a glass of water and medicine. When he walks into the bedroom he can see a small lump in the big bed. 

“Hello love. How are you feeling?” Harry asks as he give Louis the pills and water.

“Well” Louis says after he got the medicine down. “My stomach cold decided to move to my head. So now my head hurts, but my stomach doesn’t” Louis explains.

Harry bends down to kiss Louis on the head. “Well the medicine should help. In the meantime how about we take a nap?” Harry suggests while he scoots under the duvet and pulls Louis closer to cuddle.

Louis burrows into Harry’s side and tangles their legs together. Harry starts to hum a nameless tune and card his fingers through Louis’ soft locks. Louis sighs happily and soon he drifts of into a deep sleep. 

As they sleep Harry cuddles him tighter, ready to protect him from what the world may throw at them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts!


End file.
